toblorefandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
Valic * First Knight: Sir Sabarish The Unseen God, Created the Gods Ventus, Aecor, Obacasus and Matrona. Ventus * First knight: Sir Josh Freer Ventus is the Dragon Emperor, The King of the Gods. He lives in a Castle above the Clouds, Aedis, where he oversees the activities of the 8 Dragon Kings who rule the domains of Cloudai. Controls the seasons of Cloudai, father of Caeruleum. Created Humanity and all of Cloudai’s Creatures. Matrona * First knight: Sir Anthony Crane Matrona is the Mother of Dragons and wife of Ventus. The Goddess of Love, she lives with Ventus in his castle. Aecor * First knight: Sir Bezzers Dragon King of the Sea. One of the Eight Dragon Kings of Cloudai, Rules the Seas and Oceans of Cloudai. He lives in his Underwater City of Caenaculum. Brother of Ventus, Guardian of all seafaring Vessels. Obcasus * First Knight: TBD Is the Underdragon, he rules the underworld, Summa. The Lord of Death is not a member of the Council of Clouds and prefers the solitude of Summa, where he lives within the Castle of Aedis. He is the King of Wyverns, and once fought a war against Ventus to claim the title of Dragon Emperor. He and his Wyvern army lost, Ventus placed him in charge of the underworld. And he lives in a castle surrounded by acid. Labes * First knight: Sir Albgast Vulpes Created from pure chaos, Labes is the Lord of Madness, he lives within the realm of Chaos and controls the chaotic forces within nature. He is at constant war with Immunis the Dragon King of Order. This war is only ever put on pause when Ventus orders a meeting of the 8 kings. Immunis * First knight: Sir Fistofdoom Lord of Order and Justice, Immunis is at constant conflict with Labes the Dragon King of Madness. He lives on the Moon overseeing the order of Cloudai. He controls the laws of physics and nature. He maintains order where there is chaos and with at times come into conflict with the other Dragon Kings if it means maintaining order. Caeruleum, (The Blood God) * First knight: Sir Livius Clades Caeruleum is the Dragon King of Wisdom, Lord of Steel. He is the most intelligent of the Dragon Kings. He is the son of Ventus and Matrona. He lives in the Castle, Inane, located, between the Moon and Orbis. He gave man the gifts of thought and taught them language. He lost his wings in a Battle with Aecor when trying to court Cruor, the Maiden of Bloodshed. Although losing his wings he won the battle and would marry Cruor. He then made a suit of armor with giant Steel wings, this gave him the title of Lord of Steel. And together with Cruor maintained balance on Cloudai in regards to human wars. Other cultures having seen him in battle have called him the Blood God and have incited wars in his name. Chalybs * First knight: Sir Lord Frostsword Son of Caeruleum and Cruor. Ruler of the Realm of Eremus, a frozen Wasteland inhabited by Frost giants and the Dwarven race. Eremus is also a place of never ending blizzard created by the flapping of Chalybs’ wings. He is many known as the father of Frost Giants and dwarves revere him as their one Deity. He is known to take human form from time to time. The people have many stories of Chalybs although he has many names and appears in multiple cultures. He is the Lord of Tundra and is the god of hunting. Tellus * First knight: Sir Heathcliff (since deceased) Dragon King of Earth, he rules the deserts, mountains, plains. He lives in a Fortress on top of the largest mountain on the planet Cloudai. He controls nature and is the defender of the forest. Sometimes seen in the guise of a fox, seen as a trickster. Cruor * First knight: Sir LordStrum Only Female among the Dragon Kings. Wife of Caeruleum, she is the Maiden of Bloodshed and Goddess of War. She oversees all conflicts and helps only those who pledge allegiance to her. If one nation becomes too powerful and balance is not maintained Cruor and Caeruleum will return Cloudai to balance. Fafnir The only one of the Gods that does not have an accepted practice of worship is '''The forbidden one, Fafnir the Ensnared. '''The ground of Cloudai itself is his prison, and for all of eternity may he be locked there.